The present invention relates to a garment which may be worn comfortably on or about the body, such as, for example, the head, chest, shoulder, thigh, knee, arm or waist. Specifically, the present invention is directed to a garment, which, when worn, distributes areas of high fabric surface away from the point of body contact and imparts a scarcity of fabric at body contact. This is accomplished by placing two sections of fabric on opposite side of a vertex. Such configuration, as herein described, allows the present garment to have multiple utilities and uses not found in ordinary garments.
Towels used for wiping and drying moisture are commonly used in connection with physical activity. Typically, the towel is transported by hand to or from the pursuit of physical activity, or is sometimes worn about a body area, such as the shoulder or neck. The towel provides exceptional water absorbency and is used to regulate body temperature. However, towels are not designed nor intended as items of wear, nor do they contain pockets. For instance, when draped over a body part, such as the neck or shoulder, the towel exhibits undesirable characteristics, such as a bulky and cluttered appearance at the point where the towel is worn. Towels having a narrow width (so as not to be bulky at the point of wear) provide an insufficient amount of absorbent surface to be useful in drying, wiping or regulating body temperature, nor does it provide a high degree of fashion. Long towels cover larger areas of the body and provide more absorbency and temperature regulation, but are too bulky at the points of body contact to be fashionable.
When fabricated of a substantially stretch resistant absorbent fabric, the present garment may be used for wiping and drying liquids such as perspiration and water. The present garment may also be used as a means for regulating the temperature of the body. Further, the present garment may be fashionable, imparting a sparse appearance at the segment of the body area which it is worn. The present garment may also contain pockets or be emblazoned.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a garment that may be worn about the body comfortably without the drawbacks typically associated with conventional towels, such as gathering or bulkiness about the body contact area or inadequate dimension for intended use. Another object of the present invention is to provide a garment with the foregoing advantages that possess the hand or feel of a conventional towel suitable for wiping and drying liquid from the skin or regulating body temperature. A further object of the present invention is to provide a garment with the foregoing advantages that may be a fashionable item of wear with a wide range of uses. A further object of this invention is to provide a garment with the foregoing advantages and means for incorporating pockets.
The present garment has a configuration comprising first and second sections of substantially equal size arranged on opposite sides of a vertex. The vertex is at a fixed point situated generally along a first direction. The proximal portion of each of the first and second sections is situated about the area where the vertex joins these sections. The medial portion of the garment is situated at the area of the vertex and generally extends along the first direction between the proximal portions of the first and second sections. The ends of the distal portions of the first and second sections furthest away from the vertex may extend generally in a direction perpendicular to the first direction. The shape of these ends may include myriad designs or curvatures, including elliptic or cheveroned. The distal portions of the first and second sections have greater fabric surface than the medial portion of the garment. When the medial portion of the garment is draped around an area of the body, the medial portion imparts a more sparse appearance of fabric about the area of the body which that portion is engaged than the distal portion of the first and second sections. When the garment is draped around an area of the body, the first and second sections may form a generally collapsed cone-shaped configuration, displaying a neat and attractive appearance when the garment is worn.
As used in the specification and claims herein, the term xe2x80x9cconexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cconicxe2x80x9d means a surface which is generated by passing a line through a fixed point and a fixed plane curve not containing the point, consisting of two sections joined at a vertex. The fixed plane curve ensures a smooth collapse of the first and second sections during wear.
The configuration of the first and second sections of the present garment may be defined having three points: base, altitude and vertex. The length of the base, altitude or vertex may be adjusted to suit intended use, as will become evident in the descriptions herein. Additionally, a collar comprising an elongated tube may be placed about the medial portion of the garment to impart greater fabric surface, or the collar may be used to further separate the distal portions of the first and second sections. The fabric of the collar may differ from or be identical or substantially similar to the fabric of the first and second sections of the garment. In another preferred embodiment, the surface of the first and second sections may be wavy. Additionally, the present invention may comprise pieces of fabric joined together or be constructed of one single, continuous piece of fabric.
Conventional towels used during physical activity are flat and two dimensional. The garment of the present invention may include two, three dimensional sections substantially of equal size joined at a vertex. The advantage of constructing the present garment in this manner, as opposed to a single, rectangular or square piece of fabric, is the sparse appearance exhibited at the point of body contact while providing a large surface of absorbent fabric at either end of the garment. The three dimensional configuration of the present garment allows the garment to collapse upon itself when worn. As a result, the drape exhibited by the present garment when worn is more elegant than the drape of a standard towel and the collapsed cone-shaped configuration provides a more streamlined appearance.
In another preferred embodiment, the altitude of the first and second sections may equal zero, and consist of two substantially equal sections connected at the vertex area directly or by an elongated tube. When the altitude of the sections approximates or equals zero, the sections are planar. Connecting the sections with a circular pattern creates a collapsed cone having a narrow vertex when the garment is worn. Whereas connecting the sections with a rectangular pattern creates a truncated vertex when the garment is worn. To create an elliptical planar design, the vertex joining the sections may be moved from the medial portion to one of a proximal portion of the sections, creating a collapsed cone with an elliptical base when the garment is hung or worn.
Other embodiments of the present garment may encompass a number of permutations of altitude to base ratio, yielding myriad variations of feature attributes, allowing the present garment to be suitable for a wide variety of uses.
Suitable fabrics for the present invention may include, for example, cotton, linens, knits, woven and non-woven fabrics. Other suitable fabrics may include an absorbent, towel-like fabric that is substantially stretch-resistant, such as terry. A suitable terry is single-faced terry where the looped face may become the exterior surface of the present garment. This construction allows the sections to move more freely in opposition to each other. There are additional types of terry cloth known in the art which may be suitable for the present invention. Such terrys may include, but is not limited to, double-faced terry, Turkish terry, French terry, boucle, velour or baby terry.
The pile density of the fabric for the present garment may vary depending upon intended use and cost. For instance, in cooling body temperature, the garment may be soaked in water and applied to the body. A dense pile with high and large loops will hold more water for cooling or absorbing more moisture when dry. A less dense pile will drape more loosely and is more appropriate to situations where moisture absorption is not critical.
By varying the pile density from light to medium to dense, the absorbency and drape characteristics of the present garment change. This allows the function of the present garment to be varied for its intended use. For instance, by increasing the pile density of the fabric, the towel-like feel or xe2x80x9chandxe2x80x9d more closely resembles a bath towel. Increasing the density stiffens the fabric and reduces drapability. This may be desirable depending on function and intended use. Additionally, the distal portion of the first and second sections may be made larger or smaller to regulate fabric surface.
For a more fashionable appearance, the present garment may comprise of non-absorbent or stretchy fabrics including, but not limited to, knits and wools. The fabric of the present garment may comprise an insulating fabric, including, but not limited to wool, microfiber, fleece, ultra suede, felted fabrics, padded fabrics, thinsulate(trademark), or any combination thereof. Other suitable fabrics may also include water repellant fabrics, such as, for example, Gortex(trademark), nylon, plastic, rubber, Teflon, or any combination thereof. Fabrics treated with a water repellant coating may also be suitable. Additional suitable fabrics for the present garment may include silk, rayon, mesh, leather, velvet, cashmere, camel hair or any combination thereof.
There are general coordinates that identify proper size and configuration of the present garment based upon general use and wear. A basic proportion may be transposed from a standard towel size, such as 24xe2x80x3xc3x9736xe2x80x3. The length of the garment may become 36xe2x80x3 and the ends of the first and second sections may have a width of 24xe2x80x3. A user wearing the garment during physical activity may want smaller dimensions to prevent the garment from interfering with the activity. A shortened version of the present garment may comprise sufficient fabric to prevent gathering of fabric at the point of body contact. The length of the present garment may be worn on the neck and the distal portions of the first and second sections do not extend to the wearer""s extremities.
A user may desire more fabric surface and length for wrapping or draping the present garment about the body after engaging in physical activity. When the medial portion of the garment is placed around the neck, for example, the distal portions of the first and second sections may fall at or below the wearer""s waist. Here, the width of the ends of the first and second sections may be 18xe2x80x3, 24xe2x80x3, 36xe2x80x3 or 42. xe2x80x3 The minimal length of the present garment may be sufficient to wrap around any portion of the body. The maximum length may be limited to prevent the garment from touching the ground or becoming entangled or be otherwise dangerous when worn.
The garment may be used to protect the user from wind or cold, yet retain its absorbent properties. In hot weather, the garment may be used to cool the wearer by offering protection from the sun and by absorbing perspiration. In addition, the garment may be soaked in cold water to cool the wearer. The garment may also be worn to cover parts of the body that may be inappropriately displayed. For example, a topless sunbather leaving the bathing area may use the present garment to cover the appropriate body parts. In this regard, the present invention may be manipulated, for example, into a halter top, toga, pareo, sarong or skirt.
The three dimensional configuration of the present garment allows for concealment of pockets anywhere in the garment. For example, the present garment may have at least one pocket at or about the distal portions of the first and second sections. The pockets may comprise a means for opening and closing the pockets, such means may include snaps, buttons, zippers or Velcro.
The claimed invention may contain fasteners, such as snaps, clips, Velcro, zippers, buttons or any other sealers, fasteners, closures or trims at about or along the garment""s edges. Fasteners enable the present garment to be folded in various ways to perform different useful functions (e.g., poncho, beach towel or chair cover). Zippers, when used, may be recessed and made of nylon instead of metal. Buttons made of soft rubber or Velcro are also preferred fasteners. The claimed invention may also be emblazoned at either of the first or second sections, or both.
These and other embodiments of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in view of the disclosures herein.